To love or to Die
by SuchaSweetie
Summary: Lizzie realized her feelings for Gordo, When she finally decides to tell him she is unable because Gordo has been in a tragic accident that has left him with Amnesia (sp?)(Better than the summary.) PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

"To love or to die"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.  
  
"Lizzzzzzzziieee, WAKE UP!" yelled Matt McGuire "Huh, what?" replied a very sleepy Lizzie, then with realization of whom was calling her name she shot up quickly "MATT! I THOUGHT I TOLD U NEVER TO BOTHER ME BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 12:00 AND 12:00!" Matt just simply chuckled with happiness, his mission of ruin Lizzie's life was being accomplished.  
  
A frustrated Lizzie finally got out of bed and was trying desperately to figure out what to wear...she had to look just right in order to astonish her true love. Finally, after searching for an half an hour in her closet she found an outfit she agreed on. It was a pair of hip huggers and a blue polo with a white spaghetti strap under it. Just cute enough to impress who she wanted to. Even though it probably didn't matter what she was wearing, Gordo never judged by her appearance why would he start judging now...it just feels different...now that she realized she really does have feelings for him.  
  
Anyways, Lizzie finally ran downstairs, and rushed out the door with barely even a goodbye to her parents. Its just she was terribly eager to see Gordo, he had been gone on a family trip and finally returned last night. She would have gone to see him sooner but it was way past curfew by the time he arrived home.  
  
Lizzie power walked all the way down to Gordo's house...but when she arrived she saw what seemed to catch her off guard. There was an ambulance and two paramedics carrying a boy out of...GORDO'S HOUSE! Lizzie ran terrified of what she might come to see. When she finally got up to the stretcher and looked at who was lying on it, she began to cry. Tears and tears ran down her face. Gordo was lying on the stretcher; Gordo was the one who looked half dead.  
  
END CHAP. 


	2. What Happened ?

  
  
Authors note: Wow, guys thanks for the reviews...I was questioning on if I should continue so thanks,I'll update soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lizzie still could not take in the realization that Gordo, HER Gordo was the one who was injured. Still in complete shock she noticed that Gordo's parents had just walked up to her. "Lizzie, we were going to call but it happened so soon." An overtaken Lizzie responded with a sentimental reply, "What...what happened...I th-...he was..." "Lizzie Gordo, woke up quite early this morning. He kept mentioning your name and how he desperately needed to talk to you about something; so he quickly jolted out the door this morning without even a goodbye..." tears and sniffles made it terribly hard for Mrs. Gordon to talk... "Lizzie, Gordo was hit by a semi truck head on this morning. We...we don't even know if he will wake up...he was...he-...I'm sorry I just can't stand talking about this any longer...please tell Miranda for us...We will meet you at Memorial Hospital, that's where they are transporting him. Now I really must go and be with my Boy."  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Gordon walked away slowly to get into the ambulance and go to the hospital. Lizzie just stood there. Just stood and stared in amazement that something so terrible could happen to the one and only boy that she had ever loved. Then out of no where ran drops fell...they fell on her tear stained cheeks and made her cry even more. She couldn't stop the pain from overtaking her; the pain of maybe losing her best friend, and secret crush.  
  
Eventually she went home and told her family, after tears of sadness and sorrow Lizzie's mother immediately took Lizzie over to the hospital where Gordo was located.  
  
A/N: Hey sorry that was SO short! I just think it was best to end this chapter there. Well PLZ R&R it's very much appreciated THANX! 


	3. Amnesia

  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lizzie ran through the corridor doors of the hospital, leaving her mother behind to park the car.  
  
Right when Lizzie entered the building she immediately went straight up to the secretary.  
  
"Excuse me? Miss...Miss Umm yes I need to know where David Gordon is located." Lizzie felt odd using Gordo's first name.  
  
"Are you a relative or a friend of Mr.Gordon's?" "Yes, Yeah I am they should be expecting me...I'm Lizzie."  
  
"Ahh...Yes Miss. McGuire, mmhmm Mr. And Mrs. Gordon said you would stop by soon."  
  
"So, can I have his room number please...?"  
  
Suddenly, Mr. Gordon appeared "Lizzie! Oh thank god you're here. Please come with me I will show you to David's room."  
  
Lizzie was quite thankful that Gordo's father showed up because the secretary who she was talking to was getting her nowhere...  
  
As Gordo's father, and Lizzie were walking up the five flights of stairs to Gordo's hospital room, Lizzie began to ask questions that had been on her mind ever since she found out about Gordo's accident this morning.  
  
"Um...Mr.Gordon...do you think...I was just...Er..."  
  
"What's on your mind Lizzie?"  
  
"Well... how is Gordo's condition?"  
  
"The Doctor's...they-...they say that David's stable at the moment...but he has broken quite a few bones in his body and they aren't sure what is going to happen when he wakes up...they- they say that he will develop...  
  
"Develop...develop what? Mr.Gordon?"  
  
"Lizzie, David is going to wake up with a very rare case of Amnesia. Lizzie, he might not even remember who you are, or who any one is."  
  
Lizzie honestly was astounded. She thought that nothing could get any worse after the accident. Truthfully, she thought all it could do was get better.  
  
But now Gordo was going to wake up and not know who she was.  
  
She had been his best friend since they were Five years old...and now...now he won't even know her name. Or any of the memories they shared...He will never get to know how Lizzie feels about him...She will never get to know how Gordo feels about her...  
  
Lizzie looked up into Mr.Gordon's eyes...  
  
"I...I thought he was going to be fine after the accident...why-...why is this happening to him...to all of us!"  
  
"Lizzie, I'm so sorry that I do not have the answers you are looking for. I really wish I did...for all of us...but...look I'm just sorry. Please lets just go up and see how he is..."  
  
"...Yeah...umm okay...but Mr. Gordon?"  
  
"Yes, Lizzie." "Well I was wondering, Will Gordo ever remember me...or any one for that matter?"  
  
"Sadly Lizzie, I do not know, I'm sorry but I just simply do not know."  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: So how is it so far? Should I continue? Please R&R. 


	4. Talk to him

  
  
Chapter 4  
  
We finally made it up the five flights of stairs to Gordo's Hospital room, and we were walking down the hallway that led to his room, 501  
  
And to be quite honest; I was terrified to go in and to see him.  
  
I knew that he wasn't awake yet, Mr. Gordon had mentioned earlier to me that he wouldn't wake for a little while, maybe a day or two.  
  
But yet I was so scared to go into the room and look at his stiff lifeless body. Gordo is always full of life, living everyday the best that he can. Well how is he supposed to live the best he can if he can't even move a muscle.  
  
When we reached the doorknob I swear that I could have fainted, my body began to shake and I could barely even stand up straight. But I kept my posture, and I turned the doorknob; with Mr. Gordon following right behind me.  
  
When we entered the room it smelt of carnations... it was amazing Gordo had only been in the hospital since this morning and there were already Cards and Bouquet's of flowers surrounding him.  
  
I looked over to the right and there was Gordo, laying down looking as content as could be. Although, he had many bandages rapped around his head and other areas that were hit badly. It was absolutely astonishing that he could look just...so...peaceful. He didn't even have a clue what had happened to him on this miserable day. Even though all of us around him did.  
  
I walked over to him, slowly. I was so afraid that if I made one little noise I would ruin everything. It was just so quiet and completely peaceful.  
  
I made it over to the bed where he resided.  
  
Then I gently caressed his kind, and caring face. I wanted so badly for him just to wake up and take me in his arms. I wanted for him to hold me and to kiss me. I just wanted...him.  
  
I looked at his hands and slowly took one into my hand.  
  
Then, I prayed. I prayed until I could not pray anymore. I prayed that Gordo would wake up. I prayed that Gordo would remember me. I prayed...I prayed that Gordo would love me.  
  
Before I even realized it Mr. Gordon handed me a tissue. I had obviously been crying. I didn't even know it. I was so caught up in the moment of being with Gordo.  
  
"Lizzie, how about you talk to him. The doctor's have told us that even though he is unconscious that he can still hear and interpret things that we are saying to him. They even think it will help him heal and become healthier. Plus, you are his best friend and your practically with him all of the time. If anything he should respond to your voice the most." Said a solemn Mr. Gordon.  
  
That is if he even remembers me, thought Lizzie.  
  
But she decided that she would talk to him anyway, actually she really wanted to.  
  
"Hey Gordo. Umm how are ya...kind of a stupid question I guess. Uh anyways, Gordo I really miss you right now. You-...your everything to me. And you have taught me so much about life...Gordo please-... if you can hear me...please just know that...that...that I-...I really love you Gordo. And I- well I would never be the same if you left me. So...if you can hear me just know that I'm rooting for ya...ha...I love you Gordo."  
  
Lizzie couldn't go on talking. Tears made her speech slur. She couldn't take looking at him in this kind of condition.  
  
Mrs. McGuire had just made it up the stairs. When she saw her daughter crying, she decided it was best if they got going.  
  
Lizzie really did not want to leave, personally if she had it her way she would have preferred to stay in that hospital room forever with Gordo. But her mother insisted that they left. And too tired to argue, Lizzie agreed.  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: so how do you like it? Good? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	5. Thank you Matt

  
  
A/N: Wow, thanks for all of the reviews! I hope that you like the Chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. (This disclaimer applys to all of the chapters in this story.)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lizzie and her mother made it home after a terribly long drive. Memorial Hospital was at least a good hour or hour and a half away. But it was completely worth it to see Gordo.  
  
When Lizzie walked in her house she knew that she would be hit with a million questions from her Dad and Matt.  
  
But she was just to exhausted and way too stressed out to handle it, she thought she would leave it to her mom to answer all of those unwanted questions.  
  
So she immediately ran up to her room, without even a goodnight to her family.  
  
Not knowing what she should do, and since no one had any idea what she was feeling, Lizzie decided to make an entry into her diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
'...I used to think that nothing bad could happen to me. That everything would be alright and okay in my life. Then Gordo got into that accident. Why does this have to happen? How come it's my best friend, MY crush, who has to be the one who is hurt? It's totally and completely NOT fair. I love Gordo...I love him...'  
  
A single teardrop fell onto the page.  
  
That's when Lizzie heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Lizzie...?"  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"It's...me....Matt."  
  
"Matt?! Look I really do not need you to bug me right now I am really ups- ..."  
  
"Lizzie, I...I'm not trying to bug you. I just thought that maybe...well maybe you would like to talk to someone...someone who is not mom and dad."  
  
"Umm...Er...thanks Matt...that's really... sweet. But well I don't know. Right now I think that it would be best if I was just...alone. You know?"  
  
"Yeah...I know."  
  
"But...umm thanks Matt...Thanks a lot."  
  
"Umm yeah...sure."  
  
Lizzie could almost giggle at the thought that HER brother was actually...being...nice and sympathetic.  
  
"But Lizzie, I know that I can be...well a pest sometimes. But whenever I needed you, you were there for me. So...umm...well...just know that I'm here for you too. K Liz?"  
  
Lizzie was really...surprised.  
  
"Of course Matt...thank you."  
  
After Matt left, Lizzie decided it would be best to try and to go to bed. It had been a long and painful day.  
  
END CHAP. 


	6. Lizzie's Dream

  
  
Chapter 6  
  
LIZZIE'S DREAM  
  
Lizzie is in the hospital room where Gordo is located in.  
  
She looks at him and he is perfectly fine as if nothing had happened to him.  
  
Then the heart monitor goes off beeping loudly... Gordo is dieing.  
  
Lizzie, oddly does nothing. She doesn't call the Doctor. She doesn't run to his rescue. She just stands there staring at him...just watching him die.  
  
END LIZZIE'S DREAM  
  
Lizzie woke up sweating. The dream felt so real... She couldn't believe what had occurred in her dream.  
  
Why would she just...stand there? She loves him. Lizzie would never just let him...die.  
  
Lizzie's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.  
  
"Lizzie? Are you about ready, we should probably get going if we are going to be at the hospital by 10:00." Said Mrs. McGuire  
  
"Umm yeah Mom. Let me just get dressed real quick and I'll be downstairs."  
  
"Okay Honey take your time."  
  
Lizzie quickly rushed into her closet. She picked out the first thing that she practically touched. Which was a pair of blue sweat pants and a white top.  
  
Lizzie didn't care what she looked like anymore. All she cared about was getting to Gordo and helping him heal faster.  
  
After picking out her clothing Lizzie ran down stairs eager to get to the hospital and be updated on Gordo's condition.  
  
Mrs. McGuire and Lizzie quickly got into the car and began their long trip to the hospital.  
  
END CHAP. 


	7. Worries

  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When Lizzie arrived at the hospital she didn't even have to talk to the Secretary.  
  
Gordo had been in the hospital now for a week or a little over, and the secretary was quite used to Lizzie's daily visits.  
  
So Lizzie hurriedly made her way (with her mother) up the flights of stairs.  
  
After walking what seemed to be thousands and thousands of steps she made it to her best friend's room.  
  
When she entered she talked to Mr. And Mrs. Gordon as usual and then said a few words to Gordo.  
  
But even though Lizzie didn't show it...she was so scared.  
  
More scared than she was when Gordo initially gotten into the accident.  
  
Lizzie was scared because Gordo still hadn't awakened and he had been in the hospital for a little over a week.  
  
If she remembered correctly, Mr. Gordon mentioned that Gordo would be awake in at least one to two days after being in the hospital. But it had already been over a week! And Gordo still was unconscious.  
  
When Lizzie would try to talk to Mr. Gordon about her worries for Gordo. He wouldn't even respond. All that he would do is change the subject.  
  
Which is what made Lizzie worry even more.  
  
So she talked to the one person who would listen to her.  
  
Her mother.  
  
"Mom...?"  
  
"Yes Lizzie?"  
  
"Well...Mom I was wondering about Gordo's condition. Like if you knew anything about it. I don't know...you adult's seem to keep everything to yourselves."  
  
"Um...well Lizzie there is nothing I know that you don't."  
  
When Mrs. McGuire said that she seemed really suspicious.  
  
"Mom, I can tell you're lying to me...what is it? Is there something more wrong with Gordo than I know? Please Mom...please tell me...anything."  
  
"Um well sweetie. Mr. Gordon told me that ... Gordo's condition is worsening... he is supposed to have waken up already but his body is...refusing. Look sweetheart all that I truly know is that he will dev-..."  
  
Lizzie finished her mother's sentence.  
  
"Develop Amnesia."  
  
"Yes...honey."  
  
"Mom...why? Why is this happening to Gordo...he doesn't deserve it."  
  
Tears swelled up in Lizzie's eyes.  
  
"Sweetie I don't know I wish that I had all of the answers in the world for you but I just don't."  
  
Lizzie cried and continued to cry. Her mother took her helpless daughter in her arms and held her.  
  
"LIZZIE. JO, GET IN HERE NOW! GORDO HE-...HIS HEART MONITER. GORDO'S WAKING UP!"  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: You like? Little bit of a twist...kinda haha! Well R&R! 


	8. Awake

  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"What?!" Exclaimed both Lizzie and Mrs. McGuire.  
  
Frantically they both ran into the hospital room and went straight to Gordo's side.  
  
But the Doctor's shoved them both aside along with Gordo's parents.  
  
After what seemed forever the doctor's moved aside and let us see Gordo.  
  
He was awake and seemed to be perfectly fine...except we all knew that he wasn't.  
  
"Gordo, do you know who you are?" Asked one of the doctors.  
  
"Huh...Gordo? Who's Gordo..." replied the boy who was obviously overtaken With Amnesia.  
  
Lizzie interrupted.  
  
"NO! No! Your name is David Gordon. You have two amazing parents, and me, Lizzie, for a best friend. We have known each other since we were five years old...Gordo...please! I know that deep down you must know who you are...Gordo?"  
  
"Um...I'm sorry...I just...I have no idea who any of you people are...I'm sorry I wish that I could help you out...but I don't even know my Birthday..."  
  
Lizzie stood there just staring at him.  
  
What was she supposed to do...he didn't even know that she had existed until now.  
  
She had been so oblivious to what was really going to happen when Gordo finally woke up. All she was worried about WAS him waking up. Not what would happen after he had awakened.  
  
"Um...Lizzie honey let's go downstairs to the Cafeteria and get something to eat. Okay?" Said Mrs. McGuire after a terribly long moment of silence.  
  
Lizzie's Mother ushered Lizzie towards the door. Then something unexpected happened.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
Lizzie turned awkwardly to the familiar voice...  
  
"Gordo...?"  
  
"Lizzie...Um that's your name right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I...um I'm sorry."  
  
"What do you have to be sorry for? None of this is your fault."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't remember you. You were obviously important to me."  
  
END CHAP. 


	9. A Rock by the Pond

  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo with a very loving and caring look. The kind of look that Lizzie used to give him before the accident.  
  
Then she simply smiled at him and went to the cafeteria with her mother.  
  
When Lizzie and her mother entered the cafeteria Mrs. McGuire Immediately got out her Cell phone so that she could call home and tell her family about Gordo's beginning recovery.  
  
But as Lizzie's mother was speaking terribly fast into the little mobile device. All Lizzie could think about was that Gordo wasn't recovering the way she wanted him to recover...and he probably never would.  
  
"Lizzie! Earth to Elizabeth!"  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"Honey, you were spacing out I was trying to get your attention."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about Gordo...Do you-..."  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Um...do you think Gordo will ever get better and well...remember me?"  
  
"Umm...well sweetie. I can't be too sure of that. I wish I knew. But I don't."  
  
"Yeah, I'm hearing that a lot lately."  
  
As Lizzie began to sink back into her tormenting thoughts, her mother decided to leave her be.  
  
Mrs. McGuire was getting nowhere trying to talk to her anyways.  
  
So she decided to go to the Lobby of the hospital and begin reading a book on her long waited "To Do" list.  
  
When Lizzie's mother left. Lizzie was actually relieved.  
  
She had wanted to be away from people ever since Gordo had awakened, and the burden fell upon her that he was suffering from Amnesia.  
  
But it seemed NO one would realize that and leave her alone to her thoughts.  
  
So when everyone finally did, Lizzie took great advantage of it.  
  
She walked out to the Hospital Garden and sat near the pond that surrounded it.  
  
Lizzie was utterly shocked by who she found sitting near a rock by the pond.  
  
"Gordo?!"  
  
...There was silence.  
  
Lizzie walked up to the lonely boy.  
  
Then she said his name again except this time she tapped on his shoulder.  
  
"Gordo!" "Huh. Oh yeah...That's my name isn't it."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey, You're the girl who was visiting me earlier this morning right...? Lizzie is the name isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. It feels nice. You saying my name again."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie sat silently, letting the moment soak in.  
  
"Um...so Gordo...what are you doing out here by the pond. I thought those crazy doctors wouldn't let you out of their sight."  
  
"Ha...yeah actually the wouldn't let me go anywhere alone, not even the bathroom. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating."  
  
Lizzie giggled.  
  
"See that's what I loved about you. You always could make me laugh."  
  
"Seems like I still have that talent."  
  
Lizzie chuckled a light chuckle.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the Delay. I was on a little vacation! More to come soon! 


	10. Can i see you tomorrow?

  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Lizzie and Gordo talked for hours. They never even realized how much time had really passed. That is until Mrs. McGuire and a doctor came out in search of them.  
  
"Lizzie! Gordo! We were so scared! Where have you two been?!"  
  
"Mom...we're sorry...its just Gordo and I started talking and well I guess we lost track of time..."  
  
"Its okay honey, just please tell us where you guy's are going to be from now on. Especially you Gordo."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Then Gordo's doctor spoke up.  
  
"Gordo you should really get back inside we need to continue on running test's."  
  
"Um, well do you think that Lizzie and I could have maybe a few minute's alone before I have to go back in there."  
  
With a pause Mrs. McGuire and the doctor agreed to give them a few moments alone. So they left them be.  
  
"Look, Lizzie I have had an amazing afternoon with you. I know this might sound weird. But I got to know you."  
  
"It does sound a little weird but under the circumstances I guess it's the truth."  
  
They both giggled.  
  
"Um...well I guess that I had better get back into that prison their holding me in."  
  
Lizzie gave a chuckle. Gordo was practically right, all they did was lock him up in a room and run a few tests.  
  
"Uh...Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah, Lizzie?"  
  
"Um...When you get out of the hospital...well I was wondering if you-...never mind."  
  
"Umm...okay? Well...I better get going."  
  
"Yeah...bye Gordo."  
  
"Hey Lizzie?"  
  
"Mmmhmm?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you might...want to...visit me tomorrow. I've had a lot of fun talking to you."  
  
"Of course I'll come to see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay great! Well...I had better get back in their before they have to force me to."  
  
Lizzie giggled.  
  
"See you later, Gordo."  
  
"You too, Lizzie."  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: Hey! How u like? Well please R&R I can't wait to hear from you! 


	11. A memory

  
  
Chapter 11.  
  
Lizzie woke up early the next day. She wanted to get a head start on seeing Gordo. He was after all awake now.  
  
So Lizzie made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to find her mother.  
  
But something really unusual happened when she entered the kitchen.  
  
Her Mom was...crying.  
  
"Mom...? Mom what is it?"  
  
"Oh, honey I didn't see you there. It's nothing. I was just. Thinking about yesterday. You and Gordo were together, hanging out...it was just like old times..."  
  
Lizzie went over to her mother and gave her a hug. And the first time in this whole month that Gordo has been in the hospital, Lizzie realized that she wasn't the only one who was hurting. She knew that sounded...selfish. But when Gordo had first gotten into the accident she thought that she was the only one affected. She was terribly wrong.  
  
"Mom, do you think we can go see him. I promised him that I would go to him today."  
  
"Sure Hun. We can leave now if you would like to."  
  
"Yeah that sounds great mom."  
  
So Mrs. McGuire and Lizzie were on their way yet again to Memorial hospital.  
  
Knock knock knock!  
  
Lizzie and her mother had finally made it to Gordo's hospital room.  
  
But when they entered Gordo was no where to be found.  
  
Mrs. Gordon quickly walked up to them.  
  
"Oh thank God! Lizzie you're here! Gordo's missing! The doctor's have been searching this entire hospital for him all day...but he is nowhere to be found! Lizzie, do you have any idea where he might be at?"  
  
"Um...I don't know I mean. He could be anywh--... Wait I think I might know where he is. Umm I'll be right back. But please don't send any doctor's I think it would be better if I found him alone."  
  
"Of course honey. Just find our son."  
  
With that Lizzie exited the hospital room and made her way down to the pond.  
  
Just as Lizzie suspected, she found her old friend sitting in the same exact place that he was sitting the day before. As if he was just...waiting for something or someone.  
  
Lizzie walked up to him slowly and quietly. Without saying a word Lizzie sat down by him.  
  
Gordo looked up into Lizzie's Ocean Blue eyes. And then he began to cry. He cried until there was no strength left in him to get out another single tear.  
  
Lizzie held Gordo close to her body. Just comforting him any way that she possibly could.  
  
"Lizzie I'm sorry I'm so sorry! But I can't take this! I need to tell you something...something important."  
  
Gordo poured back into a stream of tears. He couldn't hold his feelings back anymore.  
  
"Gordo, it's okay...it's okay-..."  
  
"No Lizzie it's not! I just want to make you and my family happy. But it is SO hard to remember things...I've tried...a lot...and well the other day--..."  
  
Lizzie cut him off in mid sentence.  
  
"...Gordo you can't blame this on yourself. It's not your fault this all happened."  
  
"I know...I know. It's just...the other day. Well I was lying in bed and watching some T.V. and well...I was watching this Television show and out of no where I got this flashback...a memory I think, it had me and you. I was filming you on this...camera and you were...rehearsing a dance...Lizzie did I remember something?"  
  
"OH MY GOSH! Gordo! You did it! You remembered something! That memory occurred about 3 or 4 months ago. Gordo...you're recovering!"  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: What do you think...? R&R! 


	12. Anytime

  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"I'm...recovering?"  
  
"Yes! Gordo you're doing it! You're healing!"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie shared a long embracing hug that seemed to last forever. But Lizzie did not mind at all. She was in the arms of a man that she had adored her entire life.  
  
Suddenly Lizzie returned back to reality...  
  
"Gordo we should really get back inside and let your doctor's know. This is huge!"  
  
"Yeah...but can't we just sit here for a little while...?"  
  
"Um...sure...hey Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah Lizzie?"  
  
"Well...I was wondering...why did you tell me about your memory before you told the doctor's?"  
  
"Umm...err...well...you're the one person that I want to be pleased with me and my recovery the most..."  
  
"Wow, I am?"  
  
"Yeah Lizzie. I don't know what it is about you but every time that I am with you...my heart kind of flutters and I get this...feeling in the pit of my stomach."  
  
Gordo began to blush.  
  
Lizzie desperately just wanted to take Gordo in her arms and kiss him until her lips turned blue. But it wasn't right...she was wondering if it would ever be 'right' again...  
  
"Thanks Gordo."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Making me feel special again."  
  
"Anytime Lizzie...anytime."  
  
This time it wasn't only Gordo who blushed, Lizzie joined in too.  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: I know that was REALLY SHORT! But it was just something that should be left at that point. Well R&R I love to hear from everyone! 


	13. I love him

  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Well, well, well Gordo you certainly are recovering quite well...in fact I think that you are one of the fastest recoveries with a case of Amnesia that we have had in a while. Who knows I think that you just might be out of this hospital faster than you think." Said Dr. Milton while checking off things on his clipboard.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Actually, yes Gordo...hmm let me just go take these test's downstairs and I will get right back to you."  
  
The doctor left and the room went crazy with excitement. Mr. And Mrs. Gordon were screaming crazily just gleaming with joy that their son was actually recovering.  
  
It was perfect. Gordo was going to recover...but will he ever remember if he had feelings for Lizzie...  
  
"Hey Lizzie! Isn't this great! I'm going to start remembering more day by day. Who knows I might be back to my 'old' self in a week!"  
  
Right when Lizzie was going to congratulate her friend the doctor walked back in.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up that high. Yes you are recovering but it is still going to take time."  
  
Everything fell dead silent in the room. That's when I spoke up.  
  
"So you're saying that you're going to put his hopes down. I mean he is working really hard and you have absolutely no right to just come in here and--..."  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire! Please come out into the hallway with me...NOW!" Remarked a very agitated Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Lizzie what has gotten into you? You were talking to an adult in there, and YOU Elizabeth have no right to speak that way to an adult especially a doctor!"  
  
"I'm sorry mom. I don't know what overcame me...it's just he IS working really hard and I guess I just want what is best for him...and I don't know... it's kind of hard to encourage a friend when this one adult out of no where is just putting him down..."  
  
"Lizzie...Dr. Milton is not putting Gordo down...she is doing her job."  
  
"I know...but well Gordo really opened up to me today and...he's-...I mean I--..."  
  
"You what Lizzie?"  
  
"I-...I'm in love with Gordo!"  
  
"You-...your what?! Lizzie this is silly let's just go back insid--..."  
  
"No mom! I love him me Elizabeth Brooke McGuire is in love with her best friend since birth! He means the world to me, mom. And you want to know the sad part...I can't love him. I'm not 'supposed' to be in love with him. Because he doesn't even remember me!"  
  
Lizzie began to cry tears of sorrow. Tears of sadness, any tears that she could deliver...she cried them.  
  
Then something that was never supposed to happen...happened.  
  
A figure appeared in the doorway.  
  
Lizzie looked up and confirmed who was watching her pour herself into sorrow...it was Gordo.  
  
"Gordo...I-...you-..."  
  
Gordo appeared to have tears in his eyes as well...  
  
"Lizzie...you..." Was all Gordo could muster out of his mouth.  
  
"Gordo...you weren't supposed to see this..."  
  
"Umm I think that I will leave you two alone." Said Mrs. McGuire who was obviously very uncomfortable sitting in between them, with this situation.  
  
After a few minutes of being silent Gordo spoke up. "You love me?"  
  
Lizzie was shocked that he had just said that...I mean Gordo 'had' been very...open with his feelings before the accident but he would never just ask it flat out like that.  
  
Then Lizzie said something that even shocked herself...  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
"But I thought that we were just friends..."  
  
"We...we were. But...um...before you initially gotten into the accident, I kind of always had these...unexplainable feelings towards you that I never really let out...or told you...Do you want to hear the sad thing...?"  
  
Gordo said nothing but she continued talking anyway.  
  
"The day that you got into the accident...I was...on my way to tell you that I love you."  
  
Gordo stood there. Looking at Lizzie...he was in awe that she loved him. Then he finally spoke up.  
  
"I remember."  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: hehe! Getting good huh? lol R&R! 


	14. Will you

  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"You...remember? Remember what Gordo?"  
  
"I remember you... and talking to you and being with you I remember birthday's...I remember party's...Swimming, talking on the phone. Lizzie I remember! I remember us and school and...everything."  
  
Lizzie stood staring at him.  
  
"How...how can you suddenly remember all of that?"  
  
"I don't know...it just flashed back to me out of no where when you...when you said that you...loved me."  
  
Lizzie looked at him.  
  
"Umm...do you...remember if you...never mind..."  
  
"No, no Lizzie tell me I want to remember everything!"  
  
"Uh...well do you remember if you well...you know...loved me?"  
  
Gordo's face turned into a huge smile.  
  
"That's the one thing that is completely clear in my mind. I loved you...no...I love you."  
  
Lizzie faced him with her crystal clear blue eyes.  
  
"You...do?"  
  
"Yes...Lizzie I...I'm in love you."  
  
Lizzie looked into Gordo's Blue eyes...  
  
He returned the look.  
  
"Lizzie..."  
  
"Yes, G- Gordo...?"  
  
"I'm going to kiss you now."  
  
Gordo leaned in towards Lizzie. This had been all that she had ever wanted since fourth Grade. And she was finally going to get it. She was finally going to be able to be with Gordo.  
  
As Gordo and Lizzie were about to share a long awaited kiss...Dr. Milton came into the Hallway, ruining whatever moment they had just shared.  
  
"Gordo, Lizzie. What's going on out here?"  
  
As much as Lizzie wanted to tell her off...Gordo had even more important information to give to her.  
  
"Uh...Dr. Milton..."  
  
"Yes Gordo what is it?"  
  
"Well...I remember."  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"...Everything. I know it sounds crazy but I do. I remember my parent's, friends, school, life...everything."  
  
Dr. Milton stood staring at Gordo.  
  
"Gordo...that's...craz-..."  
  
"Crazy I know. But it's real! If you don't believe me run more tests. I'm telling the truth! I am!"  
  
"Okay Gordo, okay. But...you're right I am going to have to run a lot more tests..."  
  
"Yeah of course! C'mon let's hurry up I want to get out of here as fast as possible!"  
  
"Okay...well I'll be right back I'm going to tell your families the news and then get ready to run some more test's. Gordo, you better tell Lizzie goodbye for the night. We are going to be working hard on making you legible to go home."  
  
Dr. Milton went back into room 501. And left Gordo and Lizzie alone in the hallway.  
  
They both were dead silent...so Gordo decided to finally speak up.  
  
"So...Isn't this great!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm really happy for you Gordo!"  
  
"...Then why don't you seem happy...?"  
  
"No...no I am it's just...well you know that I want you to get better as fast as you can...and well you obviously are...but..."  
  
"But what Lizzie...?"  
  
"But will things...you know be 'different' between us now?"  
  
Lizzie had a nervous look on her face.  
  
"Lizzie, things are always going to be different now. I mean after this accident-..."  
  
"No...Gordo I mean...are we going to be different?"  
  
"Lizzie...if you mean because we...well...love each other...than...yes things will be different."  
  
Lizzie looked terribly sad...she knew their friendship was over.  
  
"So...we aren't friends anymore...just becau-..."  
  
"No...no you didn't let me finish. Things are going to be different because...I was...wanting to ask you ... if you wanted to go out with me on a...date when I get out of here."  
  
Lizzie looked up with a very satisfied smile on her glowing face.  
  
"R- really?"  
  
"Yeah...well if... if you wanted to."  
  
Lizzie grinned widely.  
  
"Of course I want to go out with you Gordo!"  
  
"Phew... I thought you were going to say no for a minute there..."  
  
"How could I possibly want to say no to you..."  
  
Gordo looked into Lizzie's eyes and they shared a very long passionate kiss.  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: Good? Hope so! There will be more to come Except that I am leaving this weekend to visit my mother and I have no idea when I will be home...probably next month. So I am terribly sorry but I won't be updating for a while. I'm really sorry for this delay! But I will try to update as soon as I return!  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers! You all are the reason I keep writing! THANKS! 


	15. The Hallway

  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Well Gordo...I believe that we can send you home."  
  
Gordo looked up into Dr. Milton's face.  
  
"Really? I can really leave this place?"  
  
"Yes, your test result's have come out great. You are in excellent physical condition. But Gordo if anything whatsoever happens I want you to come back into the hospital immediately. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Then Gordo directed all of his attention away from Dr. Milton and into the eye's of Lizzie.  
  
"Um...Liz...can we go out into the hall for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Uh we will be right back..."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked out into the hallway hand in hand.  
  
"So...what's up Gordo? Why did you bring me out into the hallway?"  
  
"This might sound stupid but...this hallway means something to me."  
  
Lizzie giggled.  
  
"Gordo...it's just a hallway."  
  
"No...no it's the hallway that both you and I shared our first...well our only kiss in."  
  
Lizzie was stunned that Gordo brought that up.  
  
"Yeah Gordo...it was...but why are you bringing this up?"  
  
"Because...I would like to kiss you again before our date."  
  
Lizzie was shocked. She thought that Gordo had completely forgot about going out with her.  
  
"O-...okay."  
  
Gordo began moving in closer towards Lizzie and they shared another kiss in the same spot that they first expressed their love for each other.  
  
After the kiss that Gordo had been longing for they both pulled away.  
  
"S- so...what now?"  
  
Said a very nervous Lizzie  
  
"Well now...we go home and continue this...fairytale."  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: Sorry that it took so long to post another chap. But I was at my mom's house and I had no way of posting. So how do u like it? I think that I am going to post one last chapter and I will be done with this story. I hope that you like it! 


	16. Epilogue

  
  
Epilogue  
  
9 Years later  
  
"Mommmmyyyyy!"  
  
"What is it Kara?"  
  
"Kylie is being mean to me."  
  
"Kylie apologize to Kara."  
  
"Now go play with your toys until you Daddy get's home."  
  
Elizabeth Brooke Gordon finished cooking dinner. She was now waiting for her husband to return home.  
  
Suddenly her thought's were interrupted by the front door being opened.  
  
"Gordo!"  
  
"Hey hon."  
  
Gordo shared a kiss with his wife.  
  
"Where are the kid-..."  
  
He couldn't even finish his sentence before his two little girls ran into the room.  
  
"Daddy!" Both of the children exclaimed.  
  
Kara could barely even talk. It was so adorable when she tried to speak her mother or father's name.  
  
Gordo took his little girl's in his hands and sat them down on the countertop. While they tried to each get his full attention.  
  
As they were filling him in on how their day went. Lizzie was finishing up dinner.  
  
Gordo finally broke away from his daughter's as he told them to go upstairs and wash up for dinner.  
  
Then it was his chance to get close to his wife for a millisecond.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So."  
  
"I am so happy that we are together. I love you."  
  
"Where did that come from Gordo."  
  
"I don't know I just thought that I never get to say it enough."  
  
Lizzie smiled and looked into the eyes of the man that she had fully grown to love and adore over the years. Then they shared a kiss...in the hallway of their home.  
  
END STORY!  
  
A/N: So you like? I did my best on it! lol plz R&R!!!!  
  
REVIEWER'S THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! YOU INSPIRED ME TO COMPLETE THIS STORY AND TO WRITE MORE! I WILL BE POSTING A NEW STORY SOON! 


End file.
